


A "Jun" Nice

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Music Video Prompt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut, VERY NICE (AU), all boys’ school, drama-form, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun, the resident “fag”, gets bullied and picked on by Seungcheol and his friends. When Minghao transfers into SVT High and falls in love with the brown-haired beauty, he’s scared to come out of the closet because Seungcheol won’t take nicely to having a gay friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

EXT: SVT HIGH – FOOTBALL FIELD – UNDER THE BLEACHERS – AFTERNOON 

_Jun smiles, facing the back of a bench, as he pulls his pants up with his back to the wall… to Minghao. He lets his shirt fall over his body with a sigh as Minghao clears his throat behind him. When Jun finally turns around, his smile is gone and he’s managed to school his features to a curt frown._

**MINGHAO**

So…?

**JUN**

Yeah. That was-

**MINGHAO**

When can I see you again?

_Jun blinks in hesitation as he looks up at Minghao in confusion._

**MINGHAO**

_(Looks at him pointedly)_

I want to see you again.

**JUN**

I don’t know if that’s-

**MINGHAO**

_(Laughs self-consciously)_

Come on, we just had… _(Gestures around)_ that was pretty mind blowing, right? Or was it just me?

**JUN**

_(Swallows)_

You wouldn’t want me in the morning.

**MINGHAO**

Okay. Wow. I completely misread the signals.

**JUN**

_(Grabs Minghao)_

That’s not what I meant.

**MINGHAO**

What do you mean?

**JUN**

It’s this school. SVT won’t allow it.

**MINGHAO**

_(Confused)_

But I want you.

_Jun sighs as he rubs his hand up and down Minghao’s arms._

**JUN**

You’re new here. You don’t understand what it means to be gay here.

**MINGHAO**

_(Scoffs)_

You don’t have to use labels, Jun. I want to see you again.

 _Jun scrunches up his eyebrows as he thinks before he smiles and kisses Minghao on_ _the lips._

**JUN**

I want to see you again, too.

**MINGHAO**

_(Smiles)_

Yeah? Okay. Cool. Cool. Anytime.

_He straightens his shirt and opens the closet door, leaving a smiling Jun to lean on the wall. Jun laughs to himself for a minute before he notices something on the floor._

**JUN**

What… _(He crouches and picks it)_ … you forgot your phone.

 

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – ROOM 122 – NIGHT

_Minghao reads on his bed, dressed for bed and yawning slightly as Seungcheol –the_ _guy in the bed right next to his- laughs with Junghan._

**S.CHEOL**

By the time I caught up to him, he was shaking from head to toe.

**J.HAN**

He really didn’t… _(Frowns)_ He really didn’t pee himself.

_Seungcheol laughs again, almost falling off the bed._

**J.HAN**

Did he?

**WONWOO**

By the time she turned around to look at him, he’d changed his mind.

_Minghao looks up from his book._

**MINGHAO**

What happened?

_Seungcheol looks over at him as he rolls from the other side of his bed till his legs are between his bed and Minghao’s._

**S.CHEOL**

There’s a new girl.

**WONWOO**

I heard she’s a staff member’s daughter.

**J.HAN**

I heard the principal’s.

**MINGHAO**

This is an all-boy’s school.

**WONWOO**

Her father wants her close because she’s been so much trouble at her last three schools.

**MINGHAO**

Still. What staff has that kind of power?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Speaks over everyone)_

The point is… Seungkwan, this clown in the junior class. He tried to step to her.

**WONWOO**

It was so awful on the quad.

**J.HAN**

Were people there?

**S.CHEOL**

When are people not on the quad? Anyway, so walks up to her. She’s just going past on her way and he wants to talk to her. But when she turns around, you can actually see him take a step back. _(Scoffs)_ The pussy.

**J.HAN**

Why did he even bother if he’s scared of girls?

**S.CHEOL**

Because he’s a disgusting faggot and he’s trying to hide it.

_Junghan flinches as Wonwoo laughs, clapping his hands._

**J.HAN**

Isn’t that a little harsh?

**S.CHEOL**

Why else would he flake out on talking to a girl? Someone’s trying to hide in a closet by talking to girls.

**MINGHAO**

_(Again)_

But it’s an all boys’ school.

_Seungcheol looks at him._

**S.CHEOL**

Your point being?

_Minghao looks from Seungcheol’s challenging stare to Wonwoo’s inquisitive look to Junghan who’s now looking uncomfortable._

**MINGHAO**

No point, really.

_He shrugs and faces his book again as Seungcheol leans in, closer to his bed._

**S.CHEOL**

So, what was it like?

**MINGHAO**

_(Confused)_

What was what like?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Punches his shoulder)_

You were in a mixed school, dude. What’s it like to be in class with skirts?

**WONWOO**

How did you get any reading done? _(Frowns)_ I barely make it through Econ because of Ms. Sunha.

_Everyone stares over at Wonwoo on the other side of the room in his bed._

**WONWOO**

_(Blushes)_

She wears tiny skirts.

_He lies on his bed, covering up with his blanket._

**S.CHEOL**

Why’d you leave your former school anyway?

**MINGHAO**

My dad moved to Korea. New company branch to head off.

_Seungcheol nods in understanding as he pats Minghao on the shoulder._

**S.CHEOL**

Well, you’re lucky you chose SVT. Our boxing team is made up of champions and… (Holds up a finger)… we have socials with GVT every second Saturday. Their girls are really… friendly.

_Minghao laughs, shakily as he tries to return to his book. There’s a tentative knock at the door as all four heads look up. Jun pokes his head in and Seungcheol sneers. Jun looks around and when his eyes lock with Minghao’s, he enters fully and walks right up to the foot of his bed._

**S.CHEOL**

Hey look, Junghan. Your admirer’s moved on.

_Minghao looks confused but Seungcheol explains._

**S.CHEOL**

He used to follow Junghan around all through junior year.

_Jun purses his lips as he pretends not to hear Seungcheol._

**JUN**

You forgot your phone.

_He holds it out to Minghao as Minghao takes it. Jun hesitates for a second, as if he expects something but Minghao takes the phone from him and drops it on his side table._

**S.CHEOL**

You can go now.

_He waves Jun towards the door and Jun turns around to leave._

**S.CHEOL**

Why does that poof have your phone?

 _Minghao shrugs, so as not to say anything but Jun turns around in time to see him_ shrug.

**MINGHAO**

Ah… eh… he must have picked it up somewhere.

_Jun eyes him strangely before he opens the door and leaves._

**S.CHEOL**

You don’t want to get caught with that one. Bad for your reputation.

**MINGHAO**

Why?

**S.CHEOL**

He’s a pillow bitter. Duh!

**J.HAN**

You don’t know that.

**S.CHEOL**

He used to write you love poems.

**J.HAN**

It was English assignments.

**S.CHEOL**

We witnessed his confession.

**J.HAN**

That was just a misunderstanding.

**S.CHEOL**

Whatever. Either way, you don’t want to encourage him before he starts following you around.

_Seungcheol dusts of his feet as he pulls into his leg. Minghao just sits there with his unfinished book, staring at the door._

**MINGHAO**

Nope. I wouldn’t want that.


	2. Chapter 2

INT: SVT HIGH – CAFETERIA – LUNCH TIME

_Jun is sitting alone on the table closest to the dustbins as he opens up his lunch. Hoshi appears, taking the bench opposite him as he taps Jun on the head._

**JUN**

OWW?

**HOSHI**

What the hell are you doing here?

**JUN**

It’s time for lunch, Hoshi. What do you think?

**HOSHI**

Yeah, but I saw you with the new guy. I thought by today, you’d both be glued to each other.

_Jun looks over at Minghao who’s sitting at the popular table._

**JUN**

Well, he’s a boxer like Seungcheol and he’s been inducted into the amateur-bigot ways of SVT.

**HOSHI**

_(Shocked)_

Already? That was fast.

**JUN**

I don’t know. One minute he’s all “I want to see you again” and the next he’s “I don’t know where he got my phone”.

**HOSHI**

Boohoo for you. What about the rest of us? How could you screw this up?

**JUN**

What are you talking about?

**HOSHI**

I was hoping that you’d be able to influence the new guy before Seungcheol got to him. Do you know how many other gay guys were hoping that you guys being a couple would make things easier for all of us?

**JUN**

_(Angry)_

It’s not my fault Seungcheol’s contagious. Look at him.

_They both turn and look over as Minghao sits, laughing quietly as Seungcheol cracks a joke with his arm slung around Minghao’s shoulders._

**JUN**

Who can reject that? He’s the Student Body President.Basketball team captain.

**HOSHI**

And he’s the boxing team captain. I’m pretty sure he can kick your ass.

_A girl walks into the cafeteria as the place slowly goes quiet. She’s dressed in black shoes, a pair of navy blue pants (with white trimmings down both sides of the leg and a white stripe on the waist band), a white long sleeve shirt and red suspenders. Just like all the boys are. Except, she has long, flowing brown hair that trails behind her. She stops at the centre of the room and looks around till her eyes fall on Hoshi and Jun. She makes her way over to their table as she drops her tray beside Jun and smiles at Hoshi. He does not return the smile._

**HOSHI**

_(Whispers)_

What do you think you’re doing?

**SOOHYUN**

_(Waves at her food)_

I’m having lunch.

**HOSHI**

Are you trying to get me killed? Find another table.

**SOOHYUN**

I want to sit here.

_She flips her hair off her shoulder and Hoshi scowls at her._

**SOOHYUN**

This isn’t middle school, Soonie. I’ve been here three days and almost half the Student body’s asked me out. One word and you could be dead in minutes.

_She looks him in the eye and smirks._

**JUN**

_(Struggling not to laugh)_

Did she just call you Soonie?

_Hoshi glares at him and Jun quietly backs off, facing his food again._

 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAFETERIA

_Jihoon stretches as he stares at the table with the rejects and the hot girl._

**JIHOON**

Is there a reason Soohyun is sitting with the gay-duo?

**WONWOO**

_(Snaps his fingers)_

Right! She’s the director’s daughter.

**S.CHEOL**

Yeah, so?

**WONWOO**

She’s Hoshi’s sister.

**JIHOON**

Really? So the gay boy has a hot sister? _(Finger on chin)_ Maybe that’s why he’s gay. He’s been desensitized to the heterosexual male’s view of hotness.

_Jihoon picks up his tray and gets to his feet._

**S.CHEOL**

Where are you going?

**JIHOON**

To sit with the hot girl.

_DK from another table attempts to stand but Jihoon shoots him a glare and DK quietlydrops back his tray._

**S.CHEOL**

If Jihoon’s going, so am I. Come on.

_He picks up his own tray and nudges Minghao to follow. Not long after, Jun’s and Hoshi’s table increases by Jihoon, Seungcheol, Junghan, Minghao and Wonwoo._

**JIHOON**

_(Offers his hand)_

I’m Jihoon.

**SOOHYUN**

Soohyun.

**JIHOON**

I know.

_He struggles to realign the items on his tray as Hoshi leans over and takes out two of the bowls and puts on his tray,_

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

Thanks, dude.

_As he turns back to speak to Soohyun with the other guys, Jihoon misses the wistful blush that taints Hoshi’s face._

**WONWOO**

I heard you were a bad ass at your former school.

**SOOHYUN**

Stupid principal couldn’t take a prank.

**WONWOO**

You keyed his car.

**SOOHYUN**

To be fair, I broke keys in his door key slots.

_Seungcheol laughs, looking at her in adoration._

**J.HAN**

Didn’t that cause problems for him?

**JIHOON**

I believe that was the point.

_Jihoon offers her his apple and she nods away politely so he offers it to Hoshi who’s beside him. Hoshi takes it and puts it in his pocket. As he turns back to his food, he finds Jun looking at him. Hoshi shrugs and continues eating._

**SOOHYUN**

You guys are fun.

**WONWOO**

Why do you sound surprised?

**SOOHYUN**

My brother said you were a bunch of douches.

_Hoshi and Jun freeze as Jihoon, Seungcheol and Wonwoo look over at the two of them._

**S.CHEOL**

Douche, did you say?

**HOSHI**

I meant it as a term of endearment.

**SOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

No, I distinctively remember you saying the SG President was incompetent and bull headed.

**JUN**

_(Shouts)_

SO… ( _Claps his hands)_ I was thinking of joining the basketball team this season. Senior year and all.

_Seungcheol just looks over at him._

**S.CHEOL**

No poofs allowed.

**SOOHYUN**

What’s a poof?

_The table goes silent as she looks around for an answer._

**SOOHYUN**

Is there something on my face?

_She starts cleaning her face self-consciously._

**JUN**

Maybe I should… you know. I have assignments to… Yeah.

_He picks up his tray and empties it into the dustbin as he exits the cafeteria._

**SOOHYUN**

Did I say something wrong?

**WONWOO**

He’s just a drama queen.

 _Jihoon and Seungcheol burst out laughing as Jihoon sputters some of his juice on_ Hoshi.

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs)_

I’m sorry. Really. Wonwoo called him a queen.

**S.CHEOL**

I know.

**MINGHAO**

I think I have some notes to catch up on.

_He leaves too, emptying his tray on the way out._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

_Jun rushes for his class as Minghao emerges from the cafeteria._

**MINGHA**

Hey! Jun. Wait up!

_Minghao runs after him and takes him by the hand._

**MINGHAO**

Are you all right?

**JUN**

_(Wrenches his hand away)_

I’m fine.

**MINGHAO**

You don’t look too good.

**JUN**

What do you care? You’re the one pretending nothing ever happened.

**MINGHAO**

That. I just didn’t understand what you meant yesterday. Now I know what you were saying-

**JUN**

I figured as much.

_Jun turns and heads back to his class as Minghao follows._

**MINGHAO**

Look, I know this school is full of narrow-minded idiots, but it doesn’t mean we can’t do our own thing.

**JUN**

_(Faces him)_

Do our own thing? What doesn’t that even mean?

**MINGHAO**

I still want to see you.

**JUN**

And when you see me while Seungcheol’s in the room? What? Pretend like you don’t even know my name?

**MINGHAO**

You don’t have to make this so complicated.

_Minghao steps closer as he moves to take Jun’s hand but Jun just shoves him away._

**JUN**

Stay the hell away from me.

_Jun enters his classroom and bangs the door in Minghao’s face._


	3. Chapter 3

INT: SVT HIGH – GYM – EVENING

**HOSHI**

One, two, three, four.One, two and three and four.

_He calls as he, Jun and Dino move together at the centre of the gym. Jun slides behind Dino as Dino moves a beat too slow, causing Jun’s next move to look sloppy. Jun sighs as he stops, rubbing his forehead._

**JUN**

Stop. Stop.

_Hoshi turns off the music as Jun faces Dino._

**JUN**

The turn after the slide is on the three not the four.

**DINO**

I turned on the three.

**JUN**

No you didn’t. That’s why we’re having this conversation.

**HOSHI**

Okay, guys. Let’s calm down. We still have an entire semester to fix this.

**JUN**

_(Angry)_

No, he needs to fix- gah!

_He stumps his foot as Dino and Hoshi shift away with raised eyebrows._

**DINO**

I don’t know, hyung. But do I smell transferred aggression?

_Hoshi eyes Dino as Dino backs off. The gym door opens loudly and the three of them turn around to see Minghao enter the gym._

**MINGHAO**

_(Shouts)_

I WAS TOLD THE PERF. TEAM MEETS HERE.

_He rushes toward the three of them in his school uniform but with a gym bag slung over his shoulder. Hoshi walks forward and meets him before he can reach Dino and Jun._

**HOSHI**

You dance?

**MINGHAO**

Yeah. I used to dance for my former school. Seungcheol said I’d find you here.

**HOSHI**

You want to join us?

_Minghao walks past Hoshi as he heads closer to Dino and Jun. Jun shifts away, putting Dino between himself and Minghao._

**MINGHAO**

Where do I change?

**DINO**

The showers.

_He points behind himself and Minghao nods, heading in that direction. Minghao looks past Dino at Jun as Jun looks away, crossing his hands at the wrist as he tries to pretend he can’t see Minghao._

**MINGHAO**

Be back in a second.

_He rushes off toward the showers and Hoshi comes to stand by Jun._

**HOSHI**

What is he doing here?

**JUN**

You can’t accept him.

**DINO**

Why not? When’s the last time anyone joined the Performance team?

**JUN**

We don’t need him.

**DINO**

We can’t go for competitions because we’re not up to six members. How are we ever going to do anything if we turn people away?

**JUN**

I don’t want him here.

**DINO**

Why?

_Jun and Hoshi share a look as Dino seethes between them._

**DINO**

If you don’t let him in, count me out then.

**HOSHI**

Dino!

**DINO**

No, hyung. It was different when we didn’t have people offering but there’s a new student here… a popular new student that could bring more people to join us and you’re just going to turn him away.

**JUN**

I don’t want him here.

_Dino scoffs as he walks toward his bag._

**HOSHI**

What are you doing now?

**DINO**

I have things to do, if we’re going to be this way.

**HOSHI**

Come on, Dino. Don’t be like this.

**JUN**

_(Shouts)_

FINE! You want him here? Fine.

_He sits on the floor and begins to sulk. Dino drops his bag back and comes to sit beside Jun._

**HOSHI**

You, stop sulking. Dino’s right. We need the members.

**DINO**

Thank you, hyung.

_Minghao emerges from the showers dressed in basketball shorts, a shirt and trainers.As he walks toward them, Hoshi claps his hands, urging Dino and Jun to their feet._

**HOSHI**

We’ll have to bring Minghao up to date.

**DINO**

_(Stretches out his hand)_

Dino.

**MINGHAO**

_(Takes the hand)_

Minghao.

**HOSHI**

We have one dance we just started working on for the end of the semester-

**MINGHAO**

End of the semester? Don’t you have any other schedules before then?

**DINO**

We don’t really perform anywhere else but on school grounds.

**MINGHAO**

Why?

**HOSHI**

Other schools have their own teams and the only other places are at competitions and there’s a six people bar that we’ve never quite been able to cross.

**MINGHAO**

So let’s go out and get members.

**DINO**

No one wants to join us because… _(Looks at Jun and Hoshi)…_ well, ever since the rumor about Jun-hyung being gay came out, people started leaving.

**HOSHI**

We shouldn’t even have a team.

**MINGHAO**

Why do you have one?

**HOSHI**

It’s my father’s school.

_Then he blushes belatedly._

_The gym doors bang open and they all look up in time to see Soohyun walking towards them dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and trainers._

**SOOHYUN**

I hear this is where dancers meet.

_She jogs up to them._

**HOSHI**

Why are you everywhere in my life?

_Jun walks up to Hoshi and pats him on the back._

**JUN**

_(Whispers)_

Stop sulking. Dino’s right. We need the members.

_Hoshi hisses at him._

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – ROOM 124 

_Jihoon is sitting on his own bed with his ear phones on as he tries to mix some music. He taps his hand on his thigh to the beat and frowns at a tick._

**JIHOON**

Urgh!

_He pulls off the headphones as the room door opens. Minghao looks in as Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him._

**MINGHAO**

Is this Jun’s room?

_Jihoon points at the bed directly opposite his and Minghao nods and heads to it as he sits on the bed. Jihoon groans and slams his laptop shut._

**JIHOON**

This all sucks!

_He hisses and gets off his bed as he wears his slippers and leaves the room in frustration. Minghao tries to sit comfortably but fidgets till he ends up perched on the edge of Jun’s bed._

_Jun enters in nothing but his towel over his waist as he stops short with his jaw down._

**JUN**

Why are you here?

**MINGHAO**

I wanted to see you.

**JUN**

You need to leave.

_He walks over to his wardrobe and opens it. He removes a folded shirt and pajama bottoms as he starts to pull the trouser on, under his towel._

**MINGHAO**

You’ve been ignoring me.

**JUN**

I wonder why.

**MINGHAO**

Would you rather I leave you alone?

**JUN**

YES! Please. I don’t want any trouble. The last time…

_Jun purses his lips as he turns around and pulls his shirt over his head._

**MINGHAO**

The last time, what?

**JUN**

I’m not doing this again. I’m not going to take the fall for another gay guy too comfy in his closet.

**MINGHAO**

What if I decide I’m coming out?

**JUN**

For me?

**MINGHAO**

Yes.

**JUN**

Don’t bother.

_He closes his closet and Minghao sighs in confusion._

**MINGHAO**

What do you want from me? I’ve said-

**JUN**

I’m not going to let you think I pressured you into something. Besides, a relationship in SVT is just stupi-

_Minghao tugs him forward as Jun scrambles into his lap and Minghao kisses him as Jun groans._

_Just then, the door opens and Jihoon steps in and stops at the door as it bangs shut, causing Jun and Minghao to rush apart. Jihoon waves his hand in the air._

**JIHOON**

As you were.

_He heads for his bed where he sits and puts his laptop back in his lap as he wears hishead phones again._

**JIHOON**

Pretend like I’m not even here.


	4. Chapter 4

INT: SVT HIGH – QUAD OUTSIDE THE ACCADEMIC BUILDING – EVENING

_Seungcheol and Wonwoo are busy clowning around and posturing as Soohyun sits high atop the ref. chair, looking at both of them with little to no interest when the DJ arrives with his compact equipment in a box. Seungcheol and Wonwoo pull of their useless gloves as they approach him to help. A set of speakers have been set up around the tiny bush that usually just sat off to the side. A tape’s been put up around the equipment and the bush, almost half the size of the school stage. Junghan is talking hurriedly with Jihoon by the piano set as Seungcheol and Wonwoo talk to the DJ standing by a mixer near the bush. The DJ nods and Infinite’s “Hysterie” starts to play. Seungcheol nods to the beat. Wonwoo takes out four mics and hands one to Seungcheol as students begin to mile around the tape. Wonwoo walks off and hands one more mic to Junghan before he places a mic in the stand leaning over Jihoon’s piano._

_Hoshi walks past the tape from behind as he meets Seungcheol._

**HOSHI**

Thank you for doing this.

**S.CHEOL**

Thank your hot sister.

_Seungcheol looks past Hoshi as he waves at Soohyun in the back. She frowns and walks off to stand with Jun. Hoshi leaves him and goes behind the bush where Soohyun, Dino, Minghao and Jun are waiting._

**HOSHI**

So, we’re really doing this?

**MINGHAO**

We need to do this.

**JUN**

We just need one more member. I don’t see why we have to put up a show.

**HOSHI**

Why settle for six when we can have a million? And Seungcheol kind of insisted.

_Hoshi, Dino and Soohyun talk as they begin to stretch but Minghao takes Jun by the hand. Jun looks over the bush at Seungcheol who is now standing with Jihoon as the two talk and laugh together. Jun removes his hand from Minghao and Minghao stares at him, hurt._

**MINGHAO**

I thought I said-

**JUN**

What do you think is going to happen when Jihoon tells his best friend about us?

**MINGHAO**

He’s not going to.

**JUN**

You know this, how?

**MINGHAO**

I know Jihoon.

**JUN**

_(Scoffs)_

You know… _(Trails off)_ You’ve been in this school for like what? Two weeks. And you think you know the king and queen of terror?

**MINGHAO**

Jihoon doesn’t strike me as the type to care about-

**JUN**

That’s because you don’t know him. You don’t know what he’s done.

_Jun turns away to hide the tears that are falling from his eyes._

**JUN**

In our sophomore year, Junghan started growing his hair out. And it was all cool because I liked his hair. So I used to play with it. Everywhere we went, I’d just pull his head into my lap and run my fingers through it. Even when I didn’t, he’d lie in my lap and force my hands into his hair. Somehow, I thought that meant he liked me. _(Sniffs and cleans his eyes)_ So I confessed. Only, it was on his birthday and I had no idea that Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Jihoon had planned a hidden camera for him. So while I stood there telling him how I felt, I had no idea that the other guys were hiding in the room, waiting for me to shut up so they could scream “Happy Birthday”.

_Jun laughs and looks at Minghao._

**JUN**

They shut me out after that. Told everyone that the perf. team was for fags and that those who were a part of it were disgusting. So everyone left. I’ve spent the past year and a half as an outcast because I was trying to “force my feelings” on straight Junghan. So no, you don’t know what kind of person Jihoon is.

**MINGHAO**

Jun-

**JUN**

I can’t. I really can’t do this. _(Cries)_ I like you so much, Minghao. I’ve never liked anyone this much since I left middle school and sometimes, when I look at you, I want to kiss you forever and lie on you and be with you all the time and it… ( _Leans on a tree)_ It hurts. Every time I see you, I hurt. Because there would always be that big homophobic umbrella that is SVT hanging over me. And I can’t… I can’t take the chance that when you’re given the choice, you’d choose to pretend that I was in this all on my own.

_Hoshi appears beside them looking from Minghao to Jun warily._

**MINGHAO**

Just let me-

_Hoshi steps between them as he moves Jun out of Minghao’s reach._

**HOSHI**

_(To Minghao)_

You should go stretch.

_Minghao looks from Hoshi to Jun before he leaves and Hoshi faces Jun._

**HOSHI**

On a scale of one to ten, how much do you not want to be here right now?

_Jun shakes his head, unable to speak._

**HOSHI**

We’ll be fine without you, Jun. Go back to dorm.

**JUN**

Hoshi-

**HOSHI**

Go! We got this. Dino and I can do the first bit without you. Get yourself together.

_Jun nods as Hoshi hands him his bag and Jun starts out for his dorm._

**JIHOON**

_(Speaks into the mic)_

So the Music team is here to help with the Perf. team’s recruitment.

**S.CHEOL**

For those of you who don’t know, it’s the team of dancers in the school. How many of us can dance?

_Seungcheol raises his hand as he walks toward the tape and the crowd gathered. People raise their hands tentatively and Seungcheol claps for them._

**S.CHEOL**

See? So what are you doing there? You should be on this side of the tape.

**J.HAN**

But as you know, even dancers can’t just dance on their own.

**WONWOO**

They’d look like crazy people.

**J.HAN**

So that’s where we come in.

_Junghan nods at the DJ and the tune of SHINee’s “Replay”._

**S.CHEOL**

Let’s go back to 2008. You know, before computers were created.

 _The crowd laughs. As the four of them stand aside, Dino and Hoshi appear on stage as they start dancing to the beat in synchronicity. Seungcheol starts rapping to the beat in_ _his own words as the crowd starts to nod and lob and clap to the beat. By the time the chorus rolls around, Jihoon and Junghan sing that according to SHINee’s lyrics._

_After the second verse of Wonwoo’s rap and another chorus, the song ends and Dino and Hoshi bow out._

**S.CHEOL**

Okay, okay, we have two people that can convince you.

_Jihoon sits at the piano as he starts playing Rihanna’s “Unfaithful” without the aid of other instruments. Junghan sings to it in Hangul as Minghao and Soohyun appear, dancing slowly and softly as Minghao lifts and twirls and moves her around the make-shift stage to the rapt attention of the audience._

_When the song comes to a stop after Jihoon sings the first chorus twice, the crowd claps out in glee as Dino and Hoshi join Soohyun and Minghao on the stage and they all bow._

**JIHOON**

You can sign up with Hoshi, here.

_He gestures at Hoshi as Hoshi waves at the crowd and Wonwoo moves forward to take off the tape._

EXT: SVT HIGH – AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE

_Seungcheol leads Soohyun away towards the Impossible Basket sitting three floors above the both of them on the ground. He rubs his hand in nervousness as people continue to make noise behind them._

**S.CHEOL**

I was hoping to get you alone.

**SOOHYUN**

We’re alone.

**S.CHEOL**

I like you. Like, I really like you, Soohyun.

_Soohyun frowns at him as she tilts her head._

**SOOHYUN**

I’m really flattered and honestly, I’m grateful but Seungcheol-

**S.CHEOL**

_(Presses his finger to her lips)_

Before you say any more, consider what I’ve done for your brother. He was an outcast before.

_Soohyun shoves his hand away._

**SOOHYUN**

And whose fault was that, I wonder.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Scoffs)_

You won’t get a better choice than me in this school. I could be good for you. I’m SB President.

**SOOHYUN**

I don’t like you like that. And frankly, I don’t like the way you talk to my brother and his friends.

_Seungcheol grabs her hand._

**S.CHEOL**

Look here-

_Soohyun pulls her hand as she grabs him by the shoulder and knees him in the groin. Seungcheol groans in pain as he drops to his knees._

**SOOHYUN**

If you want to retell the whole school that the perf. team’s still full of fags, go ahead. But I’m not going to sacrifice my sanity just so you have the new toy on your arm.

_Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walks off to meet her brother. As she walks up to him, BTS’ “Save Me” is playing in the background as people mile around making small talk. The perf. team and the music team are huddled around Hoshi._

**HOSHI**

Four names.

**SOOHYUN**

Only four people? After all this?

**DINO**

Trust me, that’s a start in the right direction.

**JIHOON**

_(To Minghao)_

Where did Jun go?

_Minghao shakes his head at him._

**J.HAN**

So that’s eight people? It’s two more than you need.

**HOSHI**

It would have been more fun to have more people.

**JIHOON**

I’ll join.

_He leans over Hoshi and writes his name down on the list. Junghan shrugs._

**J.HAN**

What the hell.

_He too signs his name._

**J.HAN**

It’s senior year so may as well find a reason to travel on this school’s wallet.

**WONWOO**

_(Looks around)_

Where’s Seungcheol?

**SOOHYUN**

He’s gone back to dorm.

_Wonwoo looks around at everyone who is looking at him._

**WONWOO**

I… I don’t know if I should-

**J.HAN**

Jihoon has joined which means Seungcheol would join too. You may as well join already.

_Wonwoo takes the pen from Junghan and signs his name as well as Jihoon hoots pumping his fist in the air. As they scatter, some of them dancing, others just talking, Hoshi pulls his sister aside._

**HOSHI**

Really, where’s Seungcheol?

**SOOHYUN**

_(Smirks)_

He couldn’t take no for an answer.

**HOSHI**

_(Groans)_

That doesn’t sound like good news at all.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – COMMON ROOM – EVENING

_Jun enters the common room, sniffing and rubbing his nose with a towel. The lights are turned off so he shuffles toward the switch. As he switches it on…_

**S.CHEOL**

_(Cringes)_

… the hell?

_Seungcheol covers his eyes with one hand as his second hand remains between his legs where a towel of ice cubes sits. He’s seated on the chair furthest from the door but from where Jun is, he can see the red rim in Seungcheol’s eyes._

**S.CHEOL**

Turn the frigging light down you dyke.

_Jun rolls his eyes as he heads for the fridge, ignoring Seungcheol._

**JUN**

I’m not a girl, genius.

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t care.

_Jun takes out a bottle of water from the fridge as he starts to uncap the bottle. Seungcheol starts to laugh. Jun heads for the door._

**S.CHEOL**

How’s your boyfriend doing?

_Jun freezes, eyes widening in shock._

**S.CHEOL**

You know… _(Sits up)_ I never thought faggery ran in the family.

**JUN**

_(Confused)_

What are you talking about?

_Seungcheol gets up as he groans, keeping the toweled ice cubes firmly in place._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m talking about Soohyun. _(Walks toward Jun)_ The bitch is gay. Like you. I’ve been sitting here in the dark, trying to figure out how she… but then you came in and it all just clicked.

**JUN**

Soohyun’s not gay.

**S.CHEOL**

Then what other reason could she have.

**JUN**

Reason for wha… _(Trails off)_ Oh. She turned you down and so she must be gay.

**S.CHEOL**

She’s an abomination. Just like you.

**JUN**

She’s straight. She even has a boyfriend at her former school.

_Seungcheol heads for the door._

**S.CHOEL**

He’s nothing but a beard.

**JUN**

_(Scoffs)_

Beard? Are you kidding me? You big baby.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Stops)_

What did you just say?

**JUN**

You’ve probably never heard the word “no” before and so she just has to be gay.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Angry)_

You shut your filthy mouth-

**JUN**

She doesn’t want you because she has a brain. She won’t agree with everything you say because she can see right through your bullsh-

_Jun never gets to finish because Seungcheol tackles him, shoving Jun on the floor. He sits on Jun’s chest as he punches him twice across the face as Jun just lies there too stunned to retaliate. Finally Jun’s head lolls to the side as he passes out. Seungcheol stops as he notices Jun’s lack of consciousness. Seungcheol hisses and gets to his feet, retrieving his towel as he leaves the ice cubes on the floor and takes another batch of cubes into the towel that he places on his knuckles as he leaves the common room._

 

EXT: SVT HIGH –OUTSIDE – EVENING

_Jihoon walks up as he falls into step beside Minghao._

**JIHOON**

I won’t tell anyone.

_Minghao stops moving but Jihoon tugs him forward as Minghao’s feet move again._

**JIHOON**

I figured you were worried about that.

**MINGHAO**

_(Scoffs)_

I’m not… we’re not… _(Scoffs again)_ I’m not afraid.

**JIHOON**

_(Looks at him)_

Are you not?

_Minghao doesn’t answer as they continue to walk. When they get closer to the North dorm, Jihoon clears his throat._

**JIHOON**

I think, if Seungcheol did this today, there might be some growth.

**MINGHAO**

Really?

**JIHOON**

It won’t happen overnight.

_Minghao’s shoulders sag as his growing joy deflates._

**MINGHAO**

Oh.

**JIHOON**

It’s really not you… or anyone in this school, really.

**MINGHAO**

Then what is his problem?

**JIHOON**

Partly mine. And everybody else’.

_Minghao looks confused._

**JIHOON**

We’ve let him get away with a lot. He has personal issues with gay people.

**MINGHAO**

What kind?

**JIHOON**

His dad left them for another man. His mom went crazy over it. Literarily. She’s in a nut house now and so Seungcheol manages his finances and stuff. Lucky him, his dad left him a fortune, eh? In some ways, he’s had to grow up pretty fast but in others…

**MINGHAO**

I don’t understand-

**JIHOON**

_(Bluntly)_

His father was a flirt. He’d wink at anything that moved. Man, woman, child. You name it. But what finally broke him… at the point he decided he wanted to leave? It was for a guy. He’d fallen so in love with this dude that he said being with Seungcheol’s mom made him feel like he was cheating on the guy. He’d decided to get his act together. For another man.

**MINGHAO**

Harsh.

**JIHOON**

I know. _(Sighs)_ But my best friend can be an asshole all the time. And I think I’ve let it go far enough.

_Minghao stops, pulling Jihoon to halt with him._

**MINGHAO**

What does that mean?

**JIHOON**

Seungcheol wasn’t always like this. He came to school a different person after that and we all just pitied him so much we let it go on. Not anymore.

**MINGHAO**

Why? Why now? You’ve watched this go on for two years so why the sudden change of heart?

_Dino and Hoshi pass by them as they kick the dorm doors open and Jihoon’s eyes trail Hoshi for a second as Minghao finally catches on._

**JIHOON**

It’s selfish. I know.

**MINGHAO**

It’s hypocritical.

**JIHOON**

I’m curious, okay? And I don’t want to do something while everyone thinks I still think it’s disgusting.

**MINGHAO**

So being gay isn’t disgusting anymore because you’re now attracted to a guy?

_Jihoonstretches up and smacks Minghao on the back of the head as he flinches._

**JIHOON**

Not attracted to: CURIOUS. He always watches me like I’m food and he blushes every time I touch him. I just want to see what’s there, okay? _(Angry)_ hey! I’m trying to help your gay cause so stop shit-talking me!

**MINGHAO**

Fine!

**JIHOON**

Fine!

_They both push the doors to the dorm open as they hear a shout coming from the common room._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – ROOM 122 – EVENING

_Seungcheol drops his half-melted ice cubes into the bucket by his bed as the door bursts open and a furious Minghao enters, grabbing Seungcheol by the collar as he shoves him so hard, he falls over his bed and unto the other side. As Minghao turns round to face Seungcheol, he gets to his feet and punches Minghao and soon, the two are fighting and scratching at eachother as other students file into the room till it’s almost too full to fit more before Wonwoo and Jihoon come in and begin to pull them apart._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Angry)_

What did I ever do to you?

**MINGHAO**

Why do you have to be so hateful?

**S.CHEOL**

What are you talking about?

**MINGHAO**

_(Shouts)_

JUN! You beat him up till he passed out on the floor and you didn’t even have the decency-

**S.CHEOL**

Decency? Minghao, he’s a bloody faggot.

**MINGHAO**

So that gives you the right to treat him how you like?

**S.CHEOL**

Wow. I didn’t know you had such a soft spot for wankers like him.

**MINGHAO**

And if I do? Am I suddenly sub-human to you?

_Seungcheol’s features harden as he looks at Minghao._

**S.CHEOL**

You’re not worth my time if you start talking like this.

**MINGHAO**

I’m gay you dim-witted hater.

_The whole room falls silent as everyone freezes. Including Seungcheol.Until he beginsto turn in Minghao’s direction._

**S.CHEOL**

What?

**MINGHAO**

You didn’t hear me? ( _Shouts)_ I’M FUCKING GAY!!! Loud enough for you?

_Murmuring ensues throughout the room but Seungcheol faces Minghao with renewed focus as if no one else matters._

**S.CHEOL**

You’re just like them. Let another guy fuck you so hard, part of your brain doesn’t even work right anymore.

**MINGHAO**

_(Laughs)_

You know what I did the second night I was here? I let Jun blow me. Yeah, that’s right. And after that? I wanked his brains off underneath the bleachers till he came all over the FUCKING PLACE. And you know what? It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen and I’d only known him a day.

**S.CHEOL**

I’m not going to listen to this. Someone get him out of my sight.

_A few people try to shuffle forward but Jihoon snarls so loud they stop and Seungcheoldouble-takes, staring at his bestfriend._

**MINGHAO**

I don’t even know why I wanted to be friends with you. I’m not gaining anything from you if you’re going to continue being like this.

**S.CHEOL**

Well GO THEN! Go stay with your fellow pillow-biters and the rest.

**MINGHAO**

This is my room too. You can’t make me do anything.

_Minghao walks over to his bed and climbs in, looking Seungcheol right in the face. Everyone watches but just as Seungcheol is about to say something, Minghao gets to his feet._

**MINGHAO**

But Jun’s been injured by a raving lunatic so I’d better see that he’s not contacted anything. You know, like inherent evidence of in-breeding.

_As Minghao makes his way out of the room, the crowd parts and he storms out._


	6. Chapter 6

INT: SVT HIGH – CAFETERIA – LUNCH

_Seungcheol and Wonwoo eat their lunch, quietly as the former gay-table buzzes with life and laughter as all twelve members of the perf. team make jokes and tell loud stories that carry throughout the entire cafeteria._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – GYM – EVENING

_Seungcheol passes by the gym as music makes him peep in. Hoshi counts as he walks around the entire formation, watching the other eleven dancers move as one. He nods and sings along in some places but backs off when Jisoo stumbles. He switches off the music._

**JISOO**

I’ll get it.

**DINO**

You’re making the same mistake I used to make, hyung. You need to turn on the three, not the four.

**JISOO**

_(Nods)_

Three, not four. Three, not the four.

_The music begins again and Seungcheol shuts the door as he leaves._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – COMON ROOM – EVENING

_Seungcheol tosses his empty bottle of water as he reaches the door but pauses when he hears a thundering shout erupt from the room filled with people._

**S.KWAN**

That wasn’t supposed to go down like that.

**SOOHYUN**

That’s what you get for betting on a ball game.

**WONWOO**

Give me my money.

_Seungcheol’s eyebrows rise at Wonwoo’s voice._

**VERNON**

He’s just stalling.

**S.KWAN**

I’m not. I just think the ref. was clearly being funny.

**JIHOON**

Yes, Seungkwan because refs are generally known for their comic relief.

_Seungcheol withdraws from the room as the door clips to a shut, causing Jihoon to look up and see his friend leave through the transparent doors._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – ROOM 122 – EVENING

_Seungcheol enters the empty room as he stops to stare for just a second. He walks toward his bed and flops on it as the door opens. He looks up and his eyes jam with Jihoon’s for a second before he looks away and continues to find a comfortable spot on a bed that has never betrayed him before._

**JIHOON**

I saw you at the common room. The perf. team-

**S.CHEOL**

I really don’t want to talk about it.

_Jihoon walks over and sits on Minghao’s bed._

**JIHOON**

Jun told us what happened? With the fight.

**S.CHEOL**

Jihoon, I really don’t want to talk about anything. With you for that matter.

**JIHOON**

I’ve not been a very good friend.

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t care if you’ve decided to be friends with degenerates-

**JIHOON**

You need to stop this rubbish. No one is going to back you up now because it’s a really stupid thing to care about.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sits up)_

You take that back.

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

Fine. I take it back. Then what? You’re going to spend the rest of your time in solitude while school passes you by?

**S.CHEOL**

We’ll be done in five months. Don’t worry about me. When we graduate, I won’t have to look at them anymore. I won’t have to feel this irritated every time I enter a room.

**JIHOON**

Oh shut it. My god. You are so self-involved. These boys are not your father.

**S.CHEOL**

Then I suppose I should be fine with their life style?

**JIHOON**

It could just as easily have been another woman your dad ran off with.

_The blood drains from Seungcheol’s face as he looks up at Jihoon in betrayal._

**S.CHEOL**

I can’t believe you’d use that against me.

**JIHOON**

You’re being unreasonable.

**S.CHEOL**

What would you know about it? You’re parents live in marital bliss. You don’t have to feel like you were so horrible a child that your dad followed a fag just to be away from you.

_Jihoon moves over from Minghao’s bed as he sits on Seungcheol’s._

**JIHOON**

My parent’s marital bliss isn’t my fault any more than your parent’s issues are yours. They’re grownups. It’s their business.

**S.CHEOL**

And so what of my crazy mother, huh? What can you say about her?

**JIHOON**

She might be your responsibility because you’re all the family she has left but she’s not your fault. Even if your father left and that triggered something, it’s not every gay person’s fault that your parent’s marriage didn’t work out.

_Seungcheol gets up from his bed as if to keep himself away from Jihoon._

**S.CHEOL**

I need you to leave. Now. Before we both say something we might regret.

**JIHOON**

_(Shakes his head)_

No. You have a long list of people you need to apologize to. Starting with Jun and Soohyun.

**S.CHEOL**

Soohyun? I never did anything to that bitch. If anything, she should apologize for nearly losing me a testicle.

**JIHOON**

She rejected every guy who asked her out, Seungcheol. Even me!

**S.CHEOL**

Because she’s gay.

**JIHOON**

Because she’s seeing someone. You can’t keep attributing every bad thing that happens in your life to gayness. A person’s sexuality has nothing to do with their morality or lack thereof. Hell, look at you. You’re straight but you’re a piece of work.

**S.CHEOL**

I will not befriend homos.

**JIHOON**

So would you ignore me, then?

_Seungcheol finally looks at Jihoon with confusion in his eyes._

**JIHOON**

I kissed Hoshi. One kiss but… who’s to say it’s never going to happen again?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Laughs)_

You lie down with dogs-

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

STOP THIS ALREADY! We are in an all-boys school. Chances are that at least 15% of the students are fucking because from what I’ve heard, it’s a hell of a lot more lucrative than wanking. Are you going to ask everyone you meet if he’s ever kissed a boy and liked it before you get to know them?

**S.CHEOL**

Yes!

**JIHOON**

You are so unreasonable.

**S.CHEOL**

And you are such a traitor. One little kiss and you’re suddenly on their side. I’m now the bad guy that everyone wants to avoid.

**JIHOON**

You’re the one avoiding everyone.

**S.CHEOL**

You all moved to fag-table.

_Jihoon sighs heavily as he gets to his feet._

**JIHOON**

You’re never going to listen. We’re about to graduate so I wonder how you’re going to deal in the real world. We grew up like brothers and I love you Seungcheol, but if this is how you’re going to be… I won’t be friends with you if you keep calling me names. I know it’s bad that I’m only speaking now that it might apply to me, but Seungcheol, we’ve got to let something change us at some point.

_Jihoon shuts the door on his way out as Seungcheol goes back to his bed and curls up._

**S.CHEOL**

It’s not like I need you anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

INT: SVT HIGH – JUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jun and Minghao are under Jun’s blanket, kissing as they both lie on their sides facing each other. Their hands are entwined between them and their feet entangled left to right when the room door opens and they both freeze mid-tongue-stroke._

**HOSHI**

_(Whispers)_

Jun? Buddy? Please tell me you’re in here and these aren’t pillows.

_The blanket opens as light from the hallway reveals the naked pair. Hoshi gasps in shock as he tosses the blanket back on both of them and turns away in shame._

**HOSHI**

Didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just come back la-

_Jun rolls his eyes as he pushes the blanket off his shoulders and sits up while Minghao turns on the side lamp._

**JUN**

You’ve already ruined the moment.

**MINGHAO**

Has he though?

_He raises his eyebrows at Jun before he nods in the direction of his still present erection._

**JUN**

What is it?

**HOSHI**

It’s nothing really. Are you decent? Can I turn around?

**JUN**

You can turn around.

**MINGHAO**

You’ve already seen everything.

**HOSHI**

_(Eyes wide)_

I didn’t mean to.

**JUN**

What’s the problem?

_Hoshi goes over to Jihoon’s bed an sits at the foot uncomfortably._

**JUN**

Are you going to talk? If you didn’t notice I was kinda busy.

**HOSHI**

I have something… to talk to you about.

**MINGHAO**

_(Sarcastically)_

You don’t say.

**HOSHI**

It’s personal.

**MINGHAO**

And it can’t wait.

_Jun sighs and looks back at Minghao._

**JUN**

Can you stop being a dick for one second?

**MINGHAO**

I’m horny and he’s being- _(Jun raises an eyebrow)_ Fine! Whatever. Go ahead and just pay no attention to me.

_Minghao slouches back against the wall and sulks while Jun turns back to Hoshi._

**JUN**

What is it?

**HOSHI**

Jihoon wants… to… do it.

**JUN**

_(Confused)_

Oh… kay?

**HOSHI**

Like, I mean, really do it. Completely do it. Till the end and everything.

_Hoshi waits, looking at his friend who looks back at him, still not comprehending the issue._

**HOSHI**

We’ve kissed before. Once.

**JUN**

And?

**HOSHI**

That’s all we’ve ever done. And he just wants to go all the way to the big stuff. Nobody runs first to third without at least hitting second.

**JUN**

You guys have only kissed? Hoshi that was weeks ago.

**HOSHI**

I know that. Argh!

_He gets up and begins to pace from wall to wall._

**JUN**

So what have you guys been doing since that first kiss? I see you together all the time.

**HOSHI**

Hmm, that’s the thing. After that first kiss, he became kinda stiff with me. He’d smile and laugh and talk to me but when I tried to… you know, try other stuff, he’d just back away and deflect or talk about some other shit.

_Jun flinches._

**JUN**

I really don’t know what I can do for you.

**HOSHI**

You can talk to me. About the big stuff. He just sprung this shit on me and I’m losing my shit!

**JUN**

Wow, you used “shit” twice in one sentence.

**HOSHI**

It’s not funny, Jun.

**MINGHAO**

I don’t see what the big deal. You wanted more and now he wants more. So get to it.

_Jun and Hoshi wear identical expressions of discomfort._

**MINGHAO**

What? _(Looks between them)_ Am I missing something?

**JUN**

Hoshi’s never-

**HOSHI**

Wen Junhui!!!

**MINGHAO**

_(Shocked)_

Really? Because I always thought you two-

_Minghao belatedly seals his lips as the two best friends look at him._

**JUN**

You always thought we what?

**MINGHAO**

Nothing.

**HOSHI**

No, Minghao. I’m sure there’s something on your mind you’d like to get out.

**MINGHAO**

It’s nothing. I didn’t know.

_Jun hisses and pushes off the bed as the blanket falls away, revealing his nudity._

**JUN**

I swear, sometimes you think like a hetero-bigot.

**MINGHAO**

_(Worried)_

I didn’t say anything.

_Jun picks up his discarded under wear as he begins to pull it on._

**JUN**

But you were thinking it. “Oh look at the only two gay boys in school. I’m sure they’ve fucked before.”

**MINGHAO**

I never said anything like that.

**JUN**

It’s been on your mind anyway.

_He pulls on a shirt as Minghao stands to his feet as well and this time, Hoshi turns away from the two of them._

**MINGHAO**

Oh my god. We are actually fighting because _you_ assume that _I_ was making an assumption.

**JUN**

It’s not an assumption if I actually heard you begin the sentence, Minghao.

**MINGHAO**

Jun, wait.

_Jun walks out of the room and Minghao rushes to put on his shorts before he follows, leaving Hoshi behind. Alone._

 

EXT: SVT HIGH – OUTSIDE

_Minghao runs after Jun as Jun makes a turn into another corridor._

**MINGHAO**

Wait a second. Where are you even going this time of the night?

**JUN**

I really don’t want to talk to you right now.

_Minghao runs ahead of him and places both hands on Jun’s shoulders._

**MINGHAO**

Please. Make me understand. I don’t even know what I did that’s so wrong. I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s made that assumption.

**JUN**

You were supposed to be different. _(Sniffs and cleans his eyes)_ You’re not supposed to sound like him. You’re not supposed to _be_ like him.

_Minghao’s eyes flutter in comprehension as he stares at Jun who slaps the wall in frustration._

**JUN**

I’ve won. _(Points at his chest)_ I’m the one that’s the hero now. I’m not supposed to feel this way or be defensive about anything. People like me now.

_He shakes his head and falls to the ground and then sits, leaning on the wall._

**JUN**

And yet, it’s not enough.

_He raises his knees and places his elbows on them to support his head. Minghao sits gently beside him._

**JUN**

I have prayed and imagined the day that I will be able to walk down the hall without someone looking at me funny or making a snide comment about my sexuality. Not because they like me, but because they genuinely don’t care. They’d look at me and just see Jun. Not the gay Jun. Jun. And it’s here now. I’m no more the gay guy. So many people are out that it’s not weird to be gay anymore. Not in SVT High. _(Sighs)_ But it’s still not enough.

**MINGHAO**

_(Quietly)_

What will be enough?

**JUN**

I don’t know. Maybe I want him to apologize. Or at least acknowledge that he was wrong. That his hate caused me so much. I spent the better part of High School afraid and almost alone.

**MINGHAO**

And if you never get that? If he never apologizes? Turnarounds aren’t always exact, Jun. You take steps. Or you take nothing at all. He hates gays. He’s not going to just wake up one morning and realize that his whole belief system is bull. Not unless something happens.

_Jun falls, leaning his head on Minghao’s shoulder._

**JUN**

So what should I do?

**MINGHAO**

Live? You’re about to graduate. You spent High School unhappy? Time to make up for it. Don’t let Choi Seungcheol ruin what you’ve got left.

_They sit for a while in silence as Jun fingers his shirt, both of them deep in thought. Finally, he turns his head and pecks Minghao on the neck._

**JUN**

I’m sorry I freaked out. You’re nothing like him.

**MINGHAO**

_(Scoffs)_

Like I don’t know.

**JUN**

In fact…

_Jun shuffles out from Minghao’s reach as he kneels and crawls between Minghao’s legs._

**MINGHAO**

What do you think you’re doing?

_Jun places both hands on the sides of Minghao’s shorts._

**JUN**

Up.

_Trembling, Minghao raises himself and Jun pulls off the shorts. When he sits back down, Minghao hisses at the cold floor._

**MINGHAO**

Seriously, baby. I think we need to address your exhibitionist kinks. First the bleachers, now the dorm corridor?

_Putting his hand to Minghao’s chest, Jun presses him into the wall as his other hand guides Minghao’s dick into his mouth and all protest dies from Minghao’s lips._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – JIHOON’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jihoon opens his door and enters the room to find Hoshi sitting on the floor beside Jun’s bed with his back against the foot._

**JIHOON**

So this is where you ran off to.

_He comes and sits beside Hoshi as Hoshi shifts to make room for Jihoon’s back. He smiles and takes Hoshi’s tense hand in his._

**HOSHI**

_(Blurts out)_

I’m not ready to have sex.

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Okay.

**HOSHI**

_(Squeezes his eyes shut)_

And I don’t want you to leave me because I’m not.

**JIHOON**

_(Frowns)_

I’m not going to. What gave you that idea?

_Hoshi presses his lips together and Jihoon gives his hand a light squeeze._

**HOSHI**

You said you wanted to have sex tonight. “Tonight is the night. I think we should-”

_Jihoon laughs as his head falls back on Jun’s bed. Hoshi looks at him, bemused._

**JIHOON**

How do you know I was talking about sex?

**HOSHI**

Because of the way you were looking at me. And I heard the way you stressed “the night” like there was some heavier implication.

_Jihoon bumps his head into Hoshi’s as he continues to laugh._

**JIHOON**

If you’d waited till I finished the sentence, you’d know that I was going to say “I think we should-”

**HOSHI**

_(Cuts in)_

“-do it?”

**JIHOON**

_(Continues)_

“-go further.”

_Hoshi opens his mouth and closes it again._

**JIHOON**

I can understand how you’d think I’d want to do you because… _(Huffs)_ You’re you and you’re hot. But Hoshi, I only just kissed a guy for the first time less than a month ago. I’m not ready for sex either.

**HOSHI**

_(Blushes)_

Oh. _(Blushes further)_ You think I’m hot.

**JIHOON**

Well duh!

_Hoshi smiles as he scrunches up his nose, struggling to reduce his blush._

**JIHOON**

We don’t have to do anything we’re uncomfortable. We can just take this slow. Is that cool?

**HOSHI**

Yeah… yes.

**JIHOON**

Can I kiss you again?

_Hoshi nods as Jihoon leans over and gently presses his lips to Hoshi’s._


	8. Chapter 8

EXT: SVT HIGH – NORTH DORM – OUTSIDE – EVENING

_Seungcheol emerges from the building and walks as he dials a number. It rings twice before an eager and surprised man picks the call._

**DAD**

Seungcheol-ah?

_Seungcheol shuts his eyes as he leans on the building, struggling to breathe._

**DAD**

Seungcheol, are you there?

**S.CHEOL**

I’m here.

**DAD**

What is the problem? Is there something wrong with your mother? Do you need me to come to the hospital?

**S.CHEOL**

No. I just… _(Sighs)_ I have some questions.

**DAD**

Okay. Anything.

_Seungcheol pushes off the wall and walks further away from the North dorm._

**S.CHEOL**

Did mom cheat on you?

**DAD**

Excuse me?

**S.CHEOL**

Is there some other reason you left us?

**DAD**

I never left you.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

YOU LEFT MOM! You left me when you left her.

_Seungcheol slows as he waits for his father to say something but nothing comes._

**S.CHEOL**

I just need to know… if she did something to cause you to leave us.

**DAD**

Seungcheol-ah-

**S.CHEOL**

Maybe there was another reason besides… besides _him_? Maybe you could have stayed if she’d done her part.

**DAD**

Listen to me.

_Seungcheol nods even though his father cannot see him._

**DAD**

Your mother never cheated on me. Not for a second. I was the bad guy. I did awful things… I didn’t respect her.

**S.CHEOL**

So you weren’t bad until you became a faggot?

**DAD**

Choi Seungcheol-

**S.CHEOL**

Is that what you’re saying?

**DAD**

I’m saying I left your mother because I wasn’t going to be a good husband to her.

**S.CHEOL**

So the man you left with: are you a good husband to him?

**DAD**

We can’t marry in Korea.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE, THEN?! _(Cries)_ Why did you go if it wasn’t for something better?

**DAD**

I found myself, Seungcheol. It’s something we should have discussed a long time ago. And not on the phone.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Whispers)_

You chose him over us. Why?

_His father stays silent for a few seconds before he speaks._

**DAD**

I will never have an excuse for what I did, Seungcheol. If that’s what you’re looking for, you can stop now because there is nothing I can say that would make me the good guy in this story.

**S.CHEOL**

Dad-

**DAD**

I was a horrible father and a worse husband. But none of that had anything to do with who I left with. I was always going to be that way.

**S.CHEOL**

Are you still that way? Are you still horrible?

**DAD**

_(Hesitates)_

I’d like to think I’m not that same man anymore.

 _Seungcheol sinks into the ratty old chair behind the building as more tears fall from his_ eyes.

**S.CHEOL**

You found the urge to be better with him than when you were with us?

**DAD**

He made me see that I was horrible, yes. But I’d like to think I’m better now.

**S.CHEOL**

Is it because he’s… is it because he’s a man?

**DAD**

No.

**S.CHEOL**

Then why him and not us? What makes him so special?

**DAD**

I fell in love, Seungcheol.

**S.CHEOL**

With another man.

**DAD**

With another man.

**S.CHEOL**

Shouldn’t you be ashamed to say it so freely?

**DAD**

I have a lot of things to be ashamed of, Seungcheol, but being with him is not one of them.

_Seungcheol places the phone on his forehead as his shoulders wrack in sobs._

**DAD**

Seungcheol? Can you hear me? Are you still there?

**S.CHEOL**

I’m here, dad.

**DAD**

Can I come and see you? In school or at home. Anywhere you want.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Shakes his head)_

My mother’s still crazy.

**DAD**

I understand. Maybe if you-

**S.CHEOL**

Good bye dad.

_He cuts the call. He leans back on the chair in despair as he looks up to the sky when Jihoon sits down beside him._

**JIHOON**

I saw you leave the dor-

**S.CHEOL**

My dad was going to leave us anyway, eventually.

**JIHOON**

Seungcheol…

_He trails off, not knowing what to say._

**S.CHEOL**

It had nothing to do with the poof he ran off with. We were never going to be enough so he just left when he “fell in love”.

_Seungcheol laughs as he bends his knees, pulling both feet off the ground._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m practically an orphan.

**JIHOON**

You still have me.

**S.CHEOL**

Okay first of all, you broke up with me. Second of all, having a best friend doesn’t cure you of parent-lackage.

**JIHOON**

I didn’t break up with you. I could never. ( _Nudges Seungcheol with his shoulder_ ) You’re my other half.

_Seungcheol frowns down at the phone in his hand._

**S.CHEOL**

I think I need to punch something.

_Jihoon places his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder as Seungcheol leans back on the couch._

**JIHOON**

What you need to do is apologize.

_Seungcheol scoffs at him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit, it's not a perfectly bowed ending... but the trick is to look for all the silver-linings that do show up

INT: SVT HIGH – CLASS ROOM – MORNING

_When Seungcheol enters class to find Wonwoo chatting animatedly with Minggyu, he frowns again and sits stiffly on the seat that’s been reserved for him beside Wonwoo since the beginning of time. Wonwoo goes immediately still, not sure how to behave now that Seungcheol is present. Observant as always, Minggyu straightens, turning away from Wonwoo as he faces his book._

**WONWOO**

_(Licks his lips nervously)_

How… how’ve you been?

_Seungcheol grunts, placing his book-bag beneath his table as he drops his head on his desk. Wonwoo fidgets uncomfortably. Behind Seungcheol, Jihoon rolls his eyes at the two of them and ignores them entirely, leaning back in his chair with a book in his hand._

**WONWOO**

I was thinking maybe we could shoot some hoops? After lunch? _(Laughs nervously_ ) Just the two of us.

_Seungcheol doesn’t reply. Wonwoo purses his lips and leans back in his seat, away from Seungcheol, just as the teacher walks into the class to start the day._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – SEUNGCHEOL’S ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Seungcheol hangs his shirt and his pants on the chair beside the table afforded him by the school and sits on his bed to take of his socks when Jihoon bounds in, looking unimpressed._

**JIHOON**

You’re an idiot.

**S.CHEOL**

I’m ignoring you.

**JIHOON**

You’re ignoring everyone else.

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t want to talk to everyone else.

**JIHOON**

What of Wonwoo? Don’t you miss your right arm?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Waves his right arm)_

My right arm is right here.

_Jihoon narrows his eyes and walks over to sit on Seungcheol’s bed just as Seungcheol lies on his back with his eyes closed._

**JIHOON**

I thought you were going to try and be nice.

**S.CHEOL**

I haven’t beaten anyone up in three days. _(Cracks an eye open)_ That’s immensely nice.

**JIHOON**

You need to graduate from that.

**S.CHEOL**

Says who?

**JIHOON**

Says human evolution.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Closes his eyes again)_

Well, I’m not ready to evolve.

_Jihoon looks down at him sadly._

**JIHOON**

He was one of your closest friends, Cheol. And he’s not even gay. So what’s your excuse?

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t need an excuse not to want to talk to somebody.

**JIHOON**

You’ll give me one.

**S.CHEOL**

No, I won’t.

**JIHOON**

Seungcheol-

**S.CHEOL**

_(Cuts in)_

He abandoned me.

_Jihoon’s mouth clams shut at Seungcheol’s declaration._

**S.CHEOL**

If all it took for him to not hang out with me anymore was for one little faggot to punch me, then why should I be his friend?

**JIHOON**

_(Worried)_

That’s not why he left.

**S.CHEOL**

So you agree he left?

**JIHOON**

That’s not why he became friends with other people. Being their friend doesn’t mean he’s not yours.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Looks at Jihoon)_

I’m not asking him to choose, Jihoon. I’m trying to be grown up about it and this is my way. I do not have to like the people he likes. I do not have to keep being friends with him. I’m not disturbing anyone. I’m just trying to go to class so that I can finish and graduate and leave this place. Is that so much to ask?

_When Jihoon has no answer, Seungcheol turns the other way on the bed and closes his eyes to sleep._

**JIHOON**

_(Sighs)_

I’m all talked out, Seungcheol. He was wrong to abandon you but don’t play martyr because you’ve been wronged one time… ONE TIME. He wants to be your friend. I mean, you forgave me, right? _(Seungcheol doesn’t answer)_ I can’t force you to do anything. No one can. But if you change your mind, just know that no one’s holding any grudges. It’s just you.

_A minute later, Jihoon lets up and walks out of the room._

 

INT: SVT HIGH – GYM CORRIDOR – EVENING

_Jihoon’s texting someone as he turns into the corridor leading to the gym. He’s not yet dressed for practice but he has his gym bag slung across his shoulder as he walks passed an already dressed Seungcheol leaning on the wall._

_He stops._

_And backtracks._

**JIHOON**

_(Eyes wide)_

What are you doing here? _(Eyes narrow in suspicion)_ I’m not going to let you beat anyone up.

**S.CHEOL**

I’m not here to beat anyone up.

_Jihoon takes in his appearance as realization dawns on him. He flings himself at Seungcheol grimaces._

**S.CHEOL**

Don’t make a big deal out of it.

 

INT: SVT HIGH – GYM – EVENING

_The members of the perf. team stretch and make small talk as Hoshi pulls Jun’s hands backward._

**HOSHI**

We need to get started.

_He lets go of Jun’s hand as Jun pulls it back and forth on his own and walks around, kicking his legs out._

**HOSHI**

Okay. Are we complete? Regionals are in two weeks. We need to start perfecting angles and working the entire thing from top to bottom over and over again every single practice day. We can’t just-

_He stops abruptly as the gym doors close. Everyone notices his stare as they turn around and watch as Jihoon pulls a dressed-to-rehearse Seungcheol behind him into the gym._

**JIHOON**

Do we have room for one more?

_He walks up to Hoshi and tosses Seungcheol in front of everyone as he continues his walk to the showers to change._

**HOSHI**

You want to join us?

**S.CHEOL**

Actually, I wanted to talk to Jun. Alone.

**JIHOON**

_(Shouts)_

HE’S SUPPOSED TO APPOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE.

_Jihoon keeps going and Seungcheol scowls a little._

**S.CHEOL**

Can I join your stupid team or not?

**SOOHYUN**

_(Crosses her hands over her chest)_

Jihoon said you wanted to apologize.

**S.CHEOL**

Doesn’t mean I’m going to.

**MINGHAO**

What were you going to say to Jun then?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Hisses)_

I really don’t need this.

_He turns to go as Jun steps forward._

**JUN**

I’ll forgive you.

_Seungcheol stops._

**JUN**

I’ll forgive you if you just say sorry. Once.

_Seungcheol turns till he’s looking straight at Jun._

**JUN**

You don’t have to explain yourself. You don’t even have to do the personal apologies. Just open your mouth and say you’re sorry once. I’ll forgive you.

_The gym sits silent as everyone watches Jun and Seungcheol._

**S.CHEOL**

I’m sorry.

_Jun’s eyebrows rise into his bangs in surprise as everyone suddenly continues to breathe._

**HOSHI**

_(Claps)_

Good enough for me. Everyone, up, up, up.

_The members start getting up as they slowly take their places. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Wonwoo sashays up to Seungcheol and bumps his shoulder against Seungcheol’s and waits warily. When Seungcheol nods at him, Wonwoo smiles tentatively and decides to spend the entire practice at Seungcheol’s side. Jihoon comes running out of the shower with his gym bag lobbing behind him. He tries to enter formation as Hoshi places a palm on his chest, stopping him._

**HOSHI**

_(Nods at Seungcheol)_

He’s your responsibility.

**JIHOON**

Say huh?

**HOSHI**

You teach him the entire dance before you both can come back to practice.

_Frowning at a determined Hoshi, Jihoon motions for Seungcheol to follow him away from the other dancers. Minghao finds Jun and looks at him in amusement._

**MINGHAO**

_(Whispers to Jun)_

You just got Choi Seungcheol to apologize to the gay club.

**JUN**

_(Smiles)_

Look at me!

**MINGHAO**

Who knew you were so bad ass?

**JUN**

_(Scoffs)_

Everyone of course.

_As the music starts, Jun pecks Minghao on the lips as he saunters off to his starting position._


End file.
